


Catching Feeling

by iPlaySports



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, Song fic, first fic, kind of, non graphic mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Puckurt Fic loosely based on the song Sex(Catching Feelings) by EDEN. This is literally my first fic so be nice please.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Catching Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't recommed listening to the song while reading because it is VERY loosely based.

**Kurt POV**

There are a few things I know about one Noah Puckerman. I know that he’s McKinley’s resident “Bad-Ass.” I know he enjoys throwing JBI in the dumpster more than anyone else. And I know that the fish tacos from the cafeteria do not sit well with him.

I also know more personal things about him. For example, I know he loves his little sister, Abby, to pieces and he will do anything for her. I know that when he gives me that look that I will be in for a long, satisfying night. I know that when he comes, my name comes out in a low growl against the skin of my neck.

This also means I know a thing or two about post-coital Noah. Those things include but are not limited to, the fact that he is a cuddler, claiming only with me, but I don’t know how to make heads or tails of that, and he doesn’t like to talk. Which is why tonight is  _ odd… _

“What’s up with you?” Noah asks after we’ve gotten cleaned off and comfortable.

“What do you mean?’’ I ask, suddenly nervous for a reason I’m not quite ready to identify.

“I mean, what are you thinking about? You’ve been staring at that ceiling like it has the answers to next week’s APES test or it like came alive or something,’’ he says, sounding almost exasperated.

“Well…”

\--

**Noah POV**

_ Shit _ . I knew I shouldn’t have asked. He just looked so contemplative and my brain is never at 100% after sex, especially with Kurt.

I couldn’t tell you how or why this thing I have with him happened. Hell, I barely remember the first time. I’m pretty sure the only reason it happened was that we were both drunk out of our minds. I was torn up about Quinn and he was about Finn. We formed an alliance of sorts, then a few weeks later I had a bottle of rum in hand and a lap-full of Kurt in my basement, and it kind of… just… happened.

We didn’t speak for a while after that. I thought he regretted it and never wanted to be near me ever again. So, you can imagine my surprise when I cornered him after glee club one day and he thought I wanted to beat him up, then never talk to him again. I literally laughed in his face and showed him how wrong he was. I can never go into the props room without popping a boner again.

After that, it became a regular thing, but never at school again, despite my pleading. Usually, in his bachelor pad of a basement or in my bedroom while my ma has the night shift and Abby was at a sleepover. But, I have a sinking feeling that that’s about to change…

“...I was thinking we should stop seeing each other,” he responds in a small voice.

That’s all it took. 9 words. 9  _ fucking _ words. Now, I have to be the chill one about it and say ‘it’s cool’ and leave. But, I can't find it in myself to lie to him. Tell him that these last…  _ wow _ ... 6 months have meant nothing to me. Because they haven’t. They’ve been my everything.

I’m in love with Kurt Hummel. And before you go all, “it’s just for his body,” check yourself. Because we don’t get down and dirty every time I come over (it's most of the time but fuck off), sometimes we just play video games and talk…

\--

**Flashback**

“He called me a predator.”

_ “Excuse me?” _

“Finn. I was trying to get the new kid to be my duet partner  _ (Ignore jealousy. Ignore jealousy. Ignore jealousy.) _ and he said I should back off and not make him uncomfortable with my ‘advances’.”

_ “Wait, he said all of that to you?” _

“Well obviously not, but that’s what he was alluding to.”

_ “I’m gonna kick his ass.” _

“No, please, I don’t like violence you know that  _ (I do but no one calls my boy a predator… wait since when is Kurt ‘my boy?’) _ but, I could use a distraction…”

_ “Okay, that I can do…” _

\--

**Kurt POV**

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Why did I say that? Of course, I don't think that. I love these nights with Noah. I... love Noah. 

Well, there it is. 

That's why I said it. I thought that the more I spend time with him the easier this would be. But, it's not and I need it to end it before Noah could end it and end me. I know he doesn't feel the same, because, let’s be real here, I’m just me. 

_ But he does come to you even if he could have any girl in Lima… that has to count for- _ NOPE. I won’t go there because I’ll probably say those three words and then he will definitely kick my ass, just like I thought he would, all those months ago.

But he still hasn’t answered and I still haven’t looked at him. This silence is killing me.

“So…”

“Hm? Oh yeah.. um… if you want to stop, we can. I mean it’s just sex,” he pauses. ”it’s not like we’re in love or anything.” His voice cracks on the last word, but I’m choosing to blame that on lack of hydration after a particularly physical activity.

“But,” Love. That's exactly what I feel every time I look at you, every time you look at me. Every time we touch each other. It’s not just empathy. It’s honest-to-god feelings. Which means I am now in deep. Way too deep, considering that this is just a fling for Noah.

\--

**Noah POV**

Way to go, Noah. Way to completely fuck up the one thing you had going for you. ‘iT's NoT LikE wE’Re iN lOvE.’ YES, YOU ARE. But, no you had to be a dick about and lie straight to his face. Honestly, go fuck yourself for that one.

Or you can take it back and tell him the truth. Okay. Yeah, I can do that. In a second. Shit, he’s talking now.

“Can-” he stops himself and I just want to scream at him to get it out so I can tell him how I really feel. “Can we go at it one last time?’’

Oh, God. It’s not even what he said. It’s the way he said it. With finality and a bit of… regret? He really wants this to end. Well, then I have to do this, for him. For Kurt.

“Yeah, sure. Can we just stay here a bit longer?” I closed my eyes as a fruitless attempt to will the fear filling my chest away.

Of course now, for the first time since we’ve started this conversation, Kurt looks at me.

\--

**Kurt POV**

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Noah opens his eyes. Beautiful hazel orbs, currently clouded with fear, lust, and something else I can quite identify. That’s when realization hits me. He doesn’t want this.

I moved to pull away, but he holds on and holds me closer. “Where are you going? I thought we’re gonna do this one more time.”

“Yeah, well... of course. I want to. Have sex… with you again. Tonight. But only if you do?”  _ Nice, Hummel. Real smooth. _

“Of course I want to,”  _ What the hell does that mean? _ The question evident on my face. Noah sighs and says “I don’t know how I’m gonna forget you.”

Well, that explains absolutely nothing. “What are you talking about, Noah? We are still gonna see each other. At school, glee club, whenever you decide to take my dad up on that offer to work at the shop. Right?“

Noah moved to sit up and closed his eyes. When he opened them they were shining with so much emotion that I couldn’t hold back a gasp. Vulnerability. Adoration. Fear.

_ Love _ .

But before I could say anything, Noah was speaking.

“Kurt, I’m surprised someone as smart as you hasn’t figured it out.” He swallows. “Well, I guess the easiest way to say this is you took my heart and I don’t want it back. I love you. No, scratch that. I am IN love you, Kurt Hummel. And I really don't want this thing to end but I understand if you want to stop and never talk to me again and-”

I slapped him. I'm not sure why. I'm a weird combination of mad and upset but also elated because  _ he loves me back _ . Also, Noah just kept talking and I couldn’t think of how else to make him stop.

\--

**Noah POV**

Kurt just slapped me. I told him I loved him and he _motherfucking_ _slapped me_. I did deserve it after what I said earlier. I totally lied to him to his face. 

“I’m in love with you, too, you big gorgeous idiot,” he says almost laughing. I can feel the hope start to blossom in my chest.

But, hold on. “Then, why the hell did you just slap me?”

“Because” he starts, still grinning, “you kept rambling and I needed you to stop so I can tell you that it's okay and I feel the same way.”

After that, it took me 0.2 seconds to practically pounce on him and try and kiss every single thought and feeling of love, adoration, and happiness into him. But, one thing still didn’t quite make sense.

“Why did you try to call it off?’’ I ask, after pulling away slightly.

“What?” Kurt says, with a breathless tone that goes straight to my dick, “Oh, yeah. Well, I convinced myself that you didn’t feel the same way. So, I needed to get out before you broke me beyond repair. But, it's okay because we are together now, right?’’

The uncertainty in his voice killed me. It killed me that even after all of this Kurt, my Kurt, didn’t know that I belonged to him and I wasn’t going anywhere.

So, I decided to show him.

\--

**Kurt POV**

“So, I’m assuming that very pleasurable display was a yes?” I ask, practically feeling my heart fill with the amount of love I have for the boy next to me.

“Of course it was. I’m yours.”  _ Holy shit. I’m gonna die. But at least I'll die happy. _

“And I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me,” I reply, smiling up at Noah from where I was tracing patterns on his abs.

“You know you just signed yourself up for forever, right?”  _ Right _ .


End file.
